


Ouroboros

by whispers-in-the-chrysalis (RenJaegerjaques)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fanart, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenJaegerjaques/pseuds/whispers-in-the-chrysalis
Summary: "They are no longer beginning to blur. They overlap entirely, Hannibal printed over Will printed over Hannibal. Violent ouroboros."(Marital Relations by stratumgermanitivum)
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Ouroboros

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stratumgermanitivum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratumgermanitivum/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Marital Relations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793842) by [stratumgermanitivum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratumgermanitivum/pseuds/stratumgermanitivum). 


End file.
